The present invention relates to a geometric conformation unit for a motor vehicle body.
A vehicle body generally comprises an underbody, two body side frames, a rear panel, a rear shelf and cross-bracing. On the vehicle production line, these elements are all preassembled at a preassembly station using clips. The preassembled body then goes to a welding station where, in order to shape it geometrically, a conformation unit holds the various elements during welding.
Document EP-B-1084055 discloses an example of a geometric conformation unit comprising, firstly, a frame on which a cart holding the preassembled body is positioned and, secondly, a plurality of conformers. The set of conformers comprises a rear conformer that carries the rear panel, two lateral conformers, each of which carries a side of the body, and a top conformer that carries the roof panel and the cross braces. Each conformer comprises gripping and handling means for a robot, and clips for fastening the pertinent body part thereto. Each conformer is brought onto the frame by a robot and fastened thereto. Once the various conformers are positioned, the whole unit forms a shell with the body to be welded inside it. The overall size of such a unit does not make it easy for the welding robots to access the interior of the shell.